Friends
by SarahTheScoundrel
Summary: It is kinda of like Freinds exceped it is PRTF style.
1. Chapter 1

None of the Character of Friends will be in this jest the PRTF will be in this.

"We were on a break!" Eric yelled.

"No we weren't!" Taylor said

Taylor and Eric were having there usual argument while Wes and Lucas were sitting on the couch watching Josie and the Pussycats.

"How long will they be arguing this time?" Wes muttered.

"Don't know-I think Melody is hot" Lucas said.

"No Josie is hotter I like leaders" he said.

"Yeah like Jen" he joked.

"Knock it off she likes Alex" he said

"No she broke up with him" he said

"Really I have a chance" Wes said with interest.

"Maybe" Lucas said with a smirk.

Lucas knew that Wes definitely had a chance with her. We and Jen had feelings for each other but are too blind to know it. And Lucas was getting really annoyed with keeping it a secret. So were the others.

"Eric we are so over" Taylor said

"I give it two weeks" Lucas said putting down 15 dollars

"One Week" Wes betted

"Fine by me!" Eric yelled

Trip walked up to Taylor nervously. Hands sweating and all.

"Um Taylor um will you…" Trip stuttered.

"No Trip not interested" she said

"Ok" he said putting his head down.

"Poor Trip" Lucas said

"Yup our little hart broken alien friend" Wes said

"Shut up Wes" Trip said glaring at him.

_He should know how it feels look at the way he looks at Jen. _Trip Thought.

"Come on lets play foosball" Wes said

Lucas and Wes played foosball. It was a tied game until Jen came. Wes got distracted by her and lost. Lucas snickered and Wes glared at him.

"Hi boys" Jen said looking tiered but her eyes lit up when she looked at Wes.

_But then again Jen feels the same way about him, lucky bastard he has a girl who loves him and I don't. Why do the good looking guys always get the girl? _Trip thought.

"Hi" Lucas said.

"Hi Jen" Wes said a little too happy.

Jen looks at him with a small smile little dose he know there is more to that smile than he thinks.

_Oh god Wes is so gorgeous, and he so sweet. Why can't I tell him how I feel? _Jen thought.

Katie came in sighed and flopped on the couch looking beat.

"More odd jobs and I will scream" Katie said frustratingly

"I know what you mean" Jen said nodding her head

Wes looked at Jen and thought of a great idea.

"Why don't we go on a vacation" Wes said

Jen looked at him "That not a bad idea"

"Maybe we should go to London" Eric suggested.

"You know coming from you that's not a bad idea. How knows maybe I will find a hot British guy." Taylor said.

Eric gave her and evil look "Oh yeah well maybe I will find a British chick!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Both Wes and Jen yelled.

Both Eric and Taylor both shut up. Jen sighed and when to the roof. Taylor fallowed her.

"So when are you going to tell Wes that you love him" Taylor asked suspiciously.

"Don't know maybe when were in London" Jen said.

"Tell him now, tell him now" Taylor begged.

"No latter, when we are in London I will get him drunk and spill my feelings for him then" she said.

Taylor rolled her eyes "Jen you are so stubborn"

Jen looked at her with a smirk "Yes I am and I am proud of it"

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

One week later

Everyone was on there plane ready to go to London. Jen sat in her set and relaxed anxious to go. Finally she could have the opportunity to have fun for once.

_And to tell Wes that you love him maybe with out the others barging in. _Jen thought

And just then Wes sat down next to her and gave her a smile that she count help to smile back. Wes relaxed as well happy that he was finally getting his chance to be with Jen without Alex getting in the way. He glared at Lucas who was smirking at him and snickered at the evil glare that Wes was giving him.

"Don't even think about it" Wes muttered at him angrily.

"What?" Lucas said innocently.

Wes then settled back in his set as the plane was about to tack off. He sighed quietly trying to think of a way to tell Jen that he had feelings for her. Jen saw that he looked at little stress out she look at him with a worried look.

"Anything wrong Wes?" She asked with concern

Wes looked at her nervously "No nothing"

Jest then the plane took off Lucas look at Wes and snickered at him. Wes was sweating like crazy and his hands were shacking. He was nerves about Jen he could tell. Then a girl with green eyes and blond hair sat next to him. He looked at her with interest and grinned.

"How you doing" he said with his most charming smile.

"I am good now how are you doing" she said smiling back.

_Good job Lucas you never fail on charming the ladies. _He thought.

Both Wes and Jen both tied there best to hold back there laughter but Lucas could here them.

"My name is Lucas" he said smiling abut also giving Wes and Jen a glare.

"My name is Alice" she said.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl" he said and she blushed a little.

"Lucas don't charm you self out" Wes said a little too loud.

Lucas looked up at him and growled a little and turned beet red looking angry. Jen stared to laugh hysterically. Wes smiled a little it was rare to see her laugh like this. Than again it was rare to see her laugh at all.

"It's nice to see that you laugh" Wes said.

"I do laugh" Jen protested.

"Not much though." He said

"I should." she said.

"Yes you should you got a very nice laugh and a very pretty smile" he said with a smile that made Jen very weak.

"So what's your name" Alice said.

"Wesley Collins but call me Wes" He said

"Oh the son of the millionaire from Silver Hills" She said with a flirtatious smile.

_Oh what a sluty bitch_ _get a way from him all the girls want Lucas not Wes. _ Jen thought

_What wrong with this pitcher. Wes gets the Pink ranger I get all the chicks we made a deal. He and I even signed a contract I even had it laminated. _Lucas thought

_Oh shit not now not in front of Jen. _ Wes thought

"Yes I am." He said with a small whimper trying to keep his cool.

Alice looked at him carefully something told her he liked-no loved someone else real deeply. Then she looked at Jen. She gulped at the look she was giving her. Jen looked like she was ready to tare her a new ass hole. She could see some love behind the hate full look. Lucas held in a laugh he hasn't seen Jen like this sent the mutant put a love spell on them.

"That's nice" Alice said with a squeak and looked back at Lucas.

"So what do you do" She said with interest and sacredness.

"I am a race car driver" he said with a now it all grin.

They talked about each other about there likes and dislikes and all that bullshit. Until Wes and Jen both lost interest of there conversation. Then Lucas looked at her and filled her in with the hole annoying and painful Wes and Jen situation. She wasn't surprised about it was easy to tell that they loved each other. But it wasn't all that easy that nether one doesn't know it. Hell even Helen Keller could tell that they loved each other.

"So they love each other and they both don't know it" Alice whispered.

"Yes" Lucas said quietly.

"They are so stupid" she said.

"I know" he said

"I would be so annoyed if I were you" she said.

"I AM" he said.

As they were talking Katie was over hearing there conversation. She frowned and sighes sadly and puts her head down. Taylor caught on quickly that something was up with her. She looked at her and looked at were she was looking at. She was surprised to see Lucas and grins devilishly.

_Damn there is so much drama these days. _She thought

"So when are you going to tell him" she asked Katie.

"What" Katie said acting dumb.

"You like Lucas!" she said.

"No I don't" she said protesting

"Yes you do you have the same look that Jen has when she looks at Wes" she said

_Man Taylor is such a love minereader I wish I was her. Katie thought._

"I am not going to tell him" she said.

"Why you should" Taylor said.

"He is too good for me" she said.

"Oh come on look at you two would make a good couple" she said.

"Yeah right' she said.

"Oh come on" she complaned.

"Taylor stop medaling in people love lives." Eric said with annoyingly.

"Thank you" Katie said annoyed but happy that some one agreed with her.

But the she did think that someone should help Wes and Jen with there problems. They **needed **it badly before someone gets so stressed out that they die of a heart attack.

Taylor rolled her eyes and scoffed. She leaned back into her seat and reasted. Unlit the plane landed. As everyone got up she looked at every on and thought of there problems.

_Lets see Wes and Jen love each other but can admitted, Katie likes Lucas but is to scared to tell him, Eric and I have some issue, and Trip has a crush on me (sighs) I got a lot to work to do. _She thought.

She frowns and walks out of the plane.

_It's going to be a long vacation._


	3. Chapter 3

Eric was off the plane and got his stuff. Finally they were going to spend some free time without mutants and with out Odd Jobs. Then sensing some trouble he looked over at Taylor and he could tell from her grin she was not listening to him about not to meddle. His eyes narrowed and cursed to him self as he walked over.

"I thought I told you not to interfere with peoples love lives" Eric said with anger.

"I am not" Taylor said looking innocent.

But Eric can't be fooled by her. He knew her to well. What do you expect he dated her he knew every thing about her. He could also tell when she was lying to him. He jest had to look at her ears. Every time she lied her ears twitched.

"Yes you are. Don't screw with me I know when you're lying" He said

_Damn ears. Jest once I would like to lie with out know one noticing. _She thought

"Look Eric we are no longer dating so stop meddling in my life" She said turning the tables on him.

_Oh good one_. Eric thought with a grin.

But he wasn't going to let her get away with it. He knew was to get back with her. He can't lose to her. His ego was too big to lose to her. And every one knew it.

_Bring it on Taylor. _Eric thought.

"Yeah so what Katie will agree with me on this" He said

_SCORE! _Eric thought.

_Oh Eric damaging your ego is so much fun I could do it all day. _Taylor thought

"Well Eric, Katie will agree with me about the whole Wes and Jen situation. And I know you will to." She said

_NOOO! YOU CAN'T LET HER WIN. YOU CAN'T AGREE WITH HER. THAT'S THE LAST THING YOU WANT! THINK OF SOMETHING! DAMIT! YOU CAN'T! ABORT! ABORT! _Eric screamed in his mind

"Damn it" He said and walk away in defeat and leaving Taylor with a grin on her face.

Taylor did a little victory dance. And then stopped when she saw Wes and Jen walk by. A sly smile came on her face and thought of an idea. It would take a lot of work but it would be worth it. But she needed someone's help though but who. She glances at Trip. Knowing that he has a crush on her he would do anything for her.

"Hey Trip!" She calls to him

"Yeah what is it?" Trip said with a boyish smile

"You want Wes and Jen together right?" She said whispering so no one can here it.

Trips smile faded a little like that's not what he was planning for her to say but replies "Of course everyone dose"

Taylor smiles and says "Can you help me get these two together?"

"Sure how do I do it" he says

_Ok one plan down maybe two if Trip runs in to someone on this little mission. _Taylor thought.

She whispers into his ear about the plan. Trip nodes and agrees to the plan. She knew it was tricky but it has to work out in order to get those two love sick birds together.

Everyone was at the lobby at there hotel all settled in there rooms. Jest as they were going to come up with a plane Taylor comes up and pairs everyone before Jen could.

"Ok Lucas and Katie you take north, Eric and I will take South, Trip you will go with us, and Wes and Jen you take west." She says loudly a clearly.

Jen stands there opened mouth and speechless ether for the fact that she was partnered up with Wes or because Taylor was bossing **her **around and not the opposite. Everyone else looked shocked at Taylor's new role in the group. Then everyone did as they were told and when of to there directions they were told to.

Taylor looks at Trip and said "Ok go follow them and report to me if anything happens."

"Ok on it" Trip says and takes off.

Eric looked at her astonish of what she did. She looks at him and grins with satisfaction. Things were going her way. But Eric knew it would take a lot to get Wes and Jen together. The two of them were so stubborn just like Eric and Taylor wore. Little did they know that they might actually have a good vacation together to.

Lucas and Katie were sight seeing around. Well Katie was Lucas was checking out all the nice British cars. Katie smiled and shook her head.

_So this is the guy I feel in love with, the guy who likes cars, hair gel, and girls._ Katie thought.

Lucas then stopped looking at cars to take a glance at Katie. He smiled to him self. For about two months now he had stared to have a little crush on her. It was weird at first but then he actually thought about asking her out. But like Wes and Jen he was scared to do it. Which wasn't like him he usually is very bold about asking girls out. So why was Lucas so afraid?

_Maybe it was you two were friend for so long and maybe she jest wants to be jest friends._ He thought to him self.

Wes and Jen were walking around enjoying each other's company. Wes then stared to laugh hysterically.

"What?" Jen asked.

"The look on your face when Taylor took in charge was priceless." He said trying to control of him self.

Jen didn't look amused "It was not funny"

Wes grin "Yes it was" giving Jen a little shove flitting with her a little.

Jen could help but to grin back "No it wasn't" she shoved him back.

"What ever you say Jen" He said but then whispered "It was"

Jen grinning evilly chased him around trying to get him. But Wes was way too fast for her. Jen gave up and stopped. Wes shook his head and smiled.

"You might be able to beat me up but I could out run you any day" He said.

"Yeah well don't get too cocky" She said looking at him knowing that she count get mad at him she love him too much.

Wes decided to swipe the frown on her and lend over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Jen smiled a little trying her best not blush. Wes grinned to him self it wasn't the first time that had worked. He took in a deep breath.

_Come on Wes tell her now before you lose your chance. _He thought.

Before he could open his mouth his cell phone went off. He looked at and saw that some one had set a date in the date book. Looking confused he looked it up.

"What the hell" he said a little surprised.

"What." Jen asked.

"I some how made a reservation for a diner cruse for two that starts in an hour." He said.

Jen froze and thought for a moment. Then she made a small but angry sigh.

_Taylor I am going to get you._ She thought angrily.

_**(Flash Back)**_

**Taylor sneaks into Wes' room and grabs his cell phone and dies in some numbers.**

"**Hello" a male voce is heard.**

"**Hi I would like to make a reservation under Collins for two at 6" She says quietly but not suspicious.**

"**Alright it will be all set then" he says.**

"**Thank you, bye" she says then hangs up then puts the date in to the date book in his cell phone at makes it set off an hour before the time. Then puts it back and leaves quickly**

_**(End Flash Back)**_

Wes looks at her and thinks about something.

_Why the hell not take her you know one of you friends set this up for you this is your chance._ He thought

"Do you want to go Jen? It would be a waste of a good dinner and cruse." He said trying not to sound eager.

_Than again THANK YOU TAYLOR I OWE YOU ONE! _Jen thought joyfully.

"Yeah sure why not." She said.

Meanwhile Trip is near by he grabs his cell phone and called Taylor.

"Trip you better give me good news" she said determined.

"It is going as planed." He said confidently.

"Perfect I hope it goes all right" she said.

"It will I will make sure of it" he said then hangs up and follows Wes and Jen.

Meanwhile Taylor is smiling with triumph. And Eric is looking at her with approval.

"Not bad Taylor lets hope this works" He said hopefully.

"Oh it will work with them **and** Trip" she said with reassurance and then she and Eric both walk off to do some more sight seeing.

What dose she mean by "and Trip" well got to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Eric and Taylor were at a bar talking about the others and there love problems. Eric looked at her oddly. He count stand her for being a hypocrite because look at them they obviously are almost screwed up as the others. He was not get into why the broke up it was too confusing.

"You know Taylor what about us." Eric said

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked.

"I mean while were here why don't we go over what is wrong with us." He said looking at her.

Taylor looked into his eyes. And then saw that he was still in love with her. No mater how much she has annoyed him still loved her. There was some type of chemistry that made the other love each other.

"Well Eric I think we jest like to argue with each other" Taylor posed and looked at her drink. "I think we have maybe had too much too drink"

"But I think that's what we needed" Eric said with a smile.

Wes was looking in the mirror admiring him self. He was wearing a red shirt, jeans, and a black jacket to go with it. He ran his hands through his hair a few times, added some cologne, and even took a few sprays of mouth spray.

_Man I look good…oh my god I am turning into Lucas._ Wes thought.

Wes then looked up to see Jen. His jaw almost hit the floor. She was wearing a pink silk dress and her hair was done all wavy. It made Wes want to kiss her right then and there.

_Now Wes calm down take deep breaths don't blow it._ Wes thought to him self.

"Hey you look good" He said smiling a little.

"You look good too" Jen said calmly but deep down she was nerves.

Wes walked her over were the dinner cruse was. It wasn't that far way. As the got on the bout Trip was a few feet behind them.

"I sure hope this works," he said getting on the bout as well.

Wes and Jen both sat down at there table. Jen looked at him. He seems to be nerves and tensed.

"You think this is weird don't you" Jen said laughing a little.

"Not really." Wes said with a smile.

"Well this inst probably you first time going on a diner cruse is it" She said.

"Right accepted they were kinda a business related thing so this is going to be better then the other because I am with a friend on this one." He said grin.

_And with someone I love._ He thought.

Trip looked over at them taking. They were both grinning and laughing so everything was going good. Then a girl walked up she had red hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hi are you Trip?" She asked.

"Yes I am" Trip said confused.

"My name Kira" She said.

Trip looked at her he was confused. Then relised this was not jest a set up for We and Jen it was also for him too.

**(Flash Back)**

**Taylor takes her cell phone and calls up someone.**

"**Hello" a female voice says.**

"**Hi Kira it's** **me Taylor I founds someone you might like his name is Trip." She said.**

"**Oh really." She said.**

"**He has green hair it natural-he is an alien he is Time Force Power Ranger like Eric he is from the future-has nice brown eyes and kinda of the computer guy like you" She said.**

"**Hmm sounds good" Kira said.**

**(End of Flash Back)**

_Taylor you sneaky bitch. _Trip thought.

"So Taylor tells me you're good with computers" Kira said.

"Yeah I am" Trip said.

"He dose more then that" Circuit said popping out of his backpack.

"Circuit!" Trip yelled but not too loud.

"Is that a robot" Kira asked.

"Yeah he is a bit annoying sometimes" Trip said.

"I know what you mean Chip is too I have a robot too." She said.

"Really?" He asked with interest

"Yeah she made me all by her self took her a while though" Chip said popping out of her bag too.

"Wow you did a good job on it" Trip said.

"Thanks so did you" Kira said.

Trip looked at her. She was amazing it was hard to find someone like her.

_Then again Taylor did a pretty good job. She is cute and loves computers. Looks like it going to be a good night for you Trip._ Trip thought.

_Thank you Taylor Trip is a sweet guy and cute too._ Kira thought.

Trip looked over at Wes and Jen to cheek on them. The plan was going real well.

Wes was enjoying his dinner with Jen. It was nice to be around her with out the others breathing down there necks. Then the music stared and Why can't I by Liz Phair came on. Wes looked at Jen and thought for a moment.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked with a shy smile.

"Sure I love to" Jen said.

Wes and Jen both got up and walk over to the dance floor. Wes wrapped his arms around her waist while Jen linked her arms around his neck. The crowed of people that were around them pushed them close together. Jen was a little nervous but then she felt Wes's hand gently caressing her back. It calmed her down a bit. Wes looked down at her.

_Here is you chance Wes come do it now._ He thought.

But He didn't say anything because he saw Trip and he didn't want anyone spying on them when he said it.

_Why dose everyone spy on us?_ Wes thought.

Trip saw that Wes had spotted him and sighed. Not what he wanted. Now the plan failed for the moment but he and Taylor would have to try again. But it seemed that the plan for Trip was a success though. Kira looked at him and smiled.

"Well Trip it was great meeting you hears my number." Kira said giving Trip a little soft kiss.

When she left Trip did a little happy dance. He was happy. Even though the mission to get Wes and Jen together failed but at least things are starting to work out for him.

Meanwhile Lucas and Katie were heading back to there hotel. They had a good time. Katie looked at something.

"Hmm an old little wedding chapel" Katie said.

"I thought they only had those things in Vegas" Lucas said.

Lucas was thinking about dragging Wes and Jen to it. But then they both saw a couple come out. The couple was Eric and Taylor!

"Oh my god" Lucas said.

Eric and Taylor were acting stupid they were tumbling around and walking funny and saying the weirdest things. It was obvious they were drunk. Lucas knew they were going to have a big surprise tomorrow when they tolled them what they did because there was no way in hell that they are going to remember.

"You now I was expecting that couple to be Wes and Jen." Katie said.

"Yeah I did too." Lucas said.

Then they head into the hotel. The next morning he when over to see Wes and tell him what happen. He opens the door to see Wes in bed.

"Eric and Taylor got drunk and got married." Lucas said.

"Really, that weird, can you go now" Wes said.

"Are you naked" He said.

"Yes now get out" he said.

When Lucas lives and closes the door Jen pops out from the covers she was also naked.

"Did he see us?" She asks.

**I am sorry to end the chapter like this but I count resisted. You going to have to wait to find out how the two hooked up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Wes and Jen were sitting there in bed trying to go over what happing the other night. Wes looked over at Jen to see if she regretted anything that happened. When Jen looked at him he knew she didn't. Wes smiled at her and she smiled back.

**(Flash Back)**

**Wes was in his room trying to sleep. But he count he was thinking about Jen. He was also angry at him self for not telling Jen how he fell even if Trip was there. He heard a knock at the door. He got up and walkover to the door and open it. He was surprised to see Jen there. She looked stress, frustrated, and also nervous. **

"**Sorry for coming in this late but I count sleep. Did I wake you" Jen asked.**

"**No I can't sleep either come in." He said she came in and he shut the door.**

**Things were quiet for a while until Wes decides to tell her. "Look Jen I want to tell you something." He said. Jen looked at him he seemed to be sweating a little and his hands were shacking. **

**_Come on it's now or never. Tell her now! _He thought to him self.**

"**Wes, are you ok" Jen asked.**

"**I love you Jen." He said.**

**Jen looked at him to see if he was joking or something. But he wasn't. Wes begun to get scared thinking he had freaked her out. But then Jen suddenly gave him a kiss. Wes was frozen for a moment but then kissed her back. Wes pulled back gently and Jen looked at him with a smile. Wes smiled back at her he looked like he was going faint any time soon.**

"**I love you too Wes." Jen said.**

**Wes ginned "Yeah I kind of figured that out when you kissed me."**

"**So why the hell did take you so long to tell me?" She said angrily.**

"**You know not only you should be asking me that question I should be asking you as well." He said smirking at her.**

**  
Jen didn't answer she jest kissed him again. Wes ran his hands up and down her back slowly. She shivered with pleasure. She took off his shirt and kissed his neck as she ran her nails lightly on his chest making him jump a little. Jen kissed him again on the lips but harder and hotter. Wes pulled back.**

"**Jen we don't have to if you don't want to." He said out of breath.**

"**I want to, do you trust me?" She asked giving him a kiss.**

"**That my line you know." He said kissing her back.**

"**I know, but do you" She asked.**

"**Yeah I do" He said with a loving smile.**

**Jen gave him one last kiss before pushing him onto the bed and getting on top off him. Wes took of her shirt. And then in a few minuets the both were under the sheets. Wes lends over to get his pants and grabbed a small plastic wrapper. **

**A few seconds later he grabbed her hand "You sure about this?"**

"**Yes I am sure." She said.**

**And then he kissed her softly. Then the next few moments were a bliss.**

**(End Flash Back)**

Wes sighed with happiness of remembering last night. He put his arm around Jen and pulled her close to him. He enjoyed this and wanted to stay like this forever.

"I love you so much" He said smiling like he won a million dollars.

"I love you too" Jen said smiling back.

"So what do we do now?" He asked.

"Well one thing for sure we do not tell the others that we hooked up" She said

"Why is that" Wes said.

"Please you know how much they spy on us and barge in. We might not even get an actual date the way they are" She said sounding disappointed.

"Good point" Wes said not happy about it but had to agree "They are so intrusive."

"I know" she said getting out of bed and getting dressed.

"So how are we going to have any fun together without the others finding out?" Wes asked getting his boxers on.

"I don't know how about your dad's place I mean you guys are on good terms now so we could hang out there" She suggested.

Wes thought about it. It sounded good. His dad wouldn't mind and he wasn't there much. And the thought of Jen in the pool stated to get him some ideas.

He smiled devilishly "Sounds really good."

Jen turned around to face him she saw him in only boxers and he was flexing his muscles.

"Wipe you mouth you got some droll." Wes said teasing her.

"Smart ass." Jen said throwing a pillow at him. "But I love you anyway."

"I love you too." He said giving her a kiss.

"I hate to say this but I kneed to get back before someone to my room and discovers that I am not there" She said with sad smile.

Jen gets up and walks over to the door. But she doesn't get very far because Wes runs to her and wraps his arms around her. Jen rolls her eyes and tries to brake free from his grip. But Wes won't let her.

"Wes let me go!" Jen yells.

"No Jen stay here" Wes said sounding like a kid "What if Alex is in your room and kidnaps you"

"That's not going to happen ok I will be back later" She promised.

"I will be waiting for you" He said giving her his most charming smile.

Jen gave him kiss before she left. When she was gone Wes grinned and stared to a little happy dance. It was pretty ridiculous thing to do. But he could help it. He was so happy that he was singing really badly when he was taken a shower. When he got dressed he walked out of his room he ran into Eric.

"Hi Eric" Wes said trying not to sound too excited.

"Hi Wes" Eric said then looked at him carefully there was something odd about the look in his eyes "You look really happy today what happen."

"Nothing I am just in a good mood." He said with a smile.

Lucas came and looked at Wes. Eric could tell that he knottiest it to.

"Wes wow looks you got laid or something." Lucas said.

Wes shock his head and lied "No I didn't I am just happy that's all."

"Oh speaking of being happy Eric, I bet you are happy about yesterday." Lucas said.

"What do you mean?" Eric said confused defiantly not knowing what happen last night.

"About you and Taylor." Wes said.

"What about us" Taylor said walking up.

Katie was right behind her "You don't remember" She said.

"No what" Eric said.

"You two got married last night at an old church chapel. Both Katie and I saw you" Lucas said hating to tell them but someone had to do it.

"WHAT?" Eric and Taylor yelled.

Eric froze for a second "Oh god I am starting to remember we were so drunk and one of us suggested that it would be really funny if we got married but I can remember who though."

"Yeah I starting to remember too" Taylor said wishing she didn't.

Both Eric and Taylor looked pale and ready to faint any time soon. To them this was the worst vacation they have ever been on. But that not Wes was thinking. He was smiling to him self.

_This turned out pretty good. Jen and I are together, Eric and Taylor are married, and I saw Trip with a girl. This is the best vacation I have ever been on._ Wes thought happily.

And just then Jen walked in. A smile came onto his face. Eric looked at her. He was surprised to see the same odd look in her eyes that Wes had. He looked at them with suspicion. They both looked happy, way too happy. Eric then decides to forget about it. He didn't want to spend the whole day thinking about it. He had other things to worry about. Like him and Taylor.

Later when everyone ate they set out to do more sight seeing this time all in one group. They were on a tore bus were they were looking at the most popular sights. Jen was enjoying looking at the sights when all of a sudden she feels Wes' hand caressing her leg. She is startled at first but then looked at Wes.

"Stop it" She whispered so the others won't hear.

Wes gave her a sarcastic grin "Stop what?"

"You know what." She said with a death look.

"What you don't like it" He said but keep doing it.

"I do" She admitted "But the others will see"

Wes looked around the others weren't paying any attention. The only people who could see them were another couple but they seemed to have the same idea that Wes had so they really didn't mind. But he stopped anyway. If he didn't Jen would probably make him do laps later.

"You're no fun." Wes said.

"Oh that's not what you said last night." Jen said with a smirk.

"Hey I just want a little fun right now that all I am asking for." He said.

Jen looked around to make sure no one was watching and then cupped Wes' face in her hands and begun to make out him. Then after a while when they separated they looked over at the Big Ben clock tower.

"Wow that clock tower defiantly beats ours back home." Jen said.

"Yeah but I bet there view is nothing compared of we have back home." Wes said smiling kissing her softly.

"So true." She said.

Lucas and Katie saw the Big Ben clock tower. Lucas looked over at Katie and smiled a little.

"Kinda remind you of the clock tower back home right." Lucas said.

"Yeah it dose." Katie said with a grin.

He took in a deep breath and decided to take a chance. "You know Katie I have been thinking Wes and Jen love each other even thought they don't admit it, Eric and Taylor are some how together, and Trip is starting a relationship, what about us."

"Yeah I am sure both of us will find some one" She said with a sigh.

"No I mean us as in us together." He said.

"You mean us going out together." Katie said not believing what he said.

"Yeah I like you Katie I have always thought of you as more then as a friend. But if you don't feel the same way that find and..." Lucas was cut of by Katie giving him a kiss. And that's what they did for the rest of the bus tore.

When the bus tore was over Trip got off and bumped in to someone, it was Kira. He smiled happy to see her and she seemed to be happy to.

"Hey how is it going?" Kira asked.

"Good really good." Trip said with a smile.

It was quiet for a while until Circuit popped out of his bag. "Oh come on ask her out you idiot!"

"Circuit, do you ever be quiet!" Trip scolded sounding embarrass.

"Its ok and yes I would like to." Kira said with a smile.

"Really?" He said nervously.

"Yeah I would love to." She said giving him a kiss.

Everyone else got off and stared to walk around. Then Jen bumped into a girl. They girl looked at her pissed.

"Watch were you are going ranger!" Nadira yelled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jen said.

"What do you think dad found out that you guys were her and set me here." She said.

"Oh this is great, someone to ruin our vacation." Katie groaned.

"Prepare to die rangers." Nadira said.

"I had enough this shit." Taylor said.

"Who are you?" She asked. "You are not a ranger."

"Not yet." Trip said.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"A year from now you will be the yellow wild force ranger." He said.

"Oh cool." She said.

"Come on lets fight." Nadira screams.

Just then Taylor kicks her and she falls on her ass and the fight begins. Jen and Katie join her. Jen kicks her in the stomach and grabs her arm and twisted it and shoved her on the grown.

"Look, we were all trying to have a peaceful vacation here and your running it." Jen said angrily. "So will you leave, and besides take this time to enjoy your self for once."

"Fine but I will be back rangers." Nadira said and disappears.

"Finally the bitch is gone." She said then turns to the others "Now back were we were."

Everyone talk and agreed to go get lunch. They went to a nice old restaurant near by. Afterwards Trip and Kira took off together, Wes and Jen said they were "tired", and Lucas and Katie took of somewhere. All was left was Eric and Taylor.

"What are we going to do Eric." Taylor said.

"I don't know we will find something to do." Eric said.

"No I mean about us were married now." She said frustrated.

"I don't know." He said sighed.

"We got three options, divorces, annulment, or stayed together." She said.

"I want us to stay to gather." He said.

"What?" she asked sounding scared.

"I was thinking about asking you to marry me before we broke up." He confessed.

"You did." She said.

"Yeah, I love you; I have always had even though you drove me nuts sometimes I have always loved you." Eric said with a smile and pulled out the ring he had.

"Eric we cant we are so wrong for each other, we always argue it not a good relationship." Taylor said.

"Maybe that's why were good for each other, look every girl I have been with has always been afraid of me, you're the only girl that has stood by me and face me with courage." He said.

She shook her head. "I am sorry I don't want to be with you."

She then left Eric standing there. He sighs sadly a few tears come but he brushes them away quickly. He then walked of not knowing were to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry about the wait I had a few writers block and was visiting relatives. I will try to get the next chapter in quicker.**

**Chapter 6**

The next day was a rainy day, it was thundering and lighting. Eric was looking out his widow, it looked depressing outside and so was he. He was still torn up with the hart break with Taylor. He sighed sadly and fell on to the bed. Why was he feeling like this, he had always been dumped by girls before. So why did he feel so hurt by Taylor's rejection?

_Because you love her, you idiot!_ He said to him self.

Then his cell phone rang, Eric decided to ignore it. Then he looked over and saw there was a message from Taylor. He decided to play it.

_Eric, its Taylor. Look I am sorry that I rejected to stay married to you, but it's for the best. _Eric sighed and fell into a deep sleep.

Wes woke up and looked out the window it was raining. He sighed nothing much to do excepted...then he grinned and throw on some close and grabbed his key and walked out his room.

Jen woke up to a knocking sound at her door. She got up and when to the door and open it. There was Wes with a sly grin on his face. She shook her head and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulled him in, and shut the door quickly.

"So, you saw the rain and thought "I wonder what I should do today" and this was the only thing that came into mind." Jen said with a smirk.

"Well I thought of other things like strip poker." Wes said giving her a kiss.

Jen rolled her eyes but kissed him back. Moments later they were on her bed making out, and then out of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Ignore it." Wes whispered.

"Hide under the bed." Jen said and headed to the door.

He sighed angrily "Whoever it is, there timing stinks." And then he hid under the bed.

Jen opened the door and saw Taylor "Hi, what's wrong."

Taylor came in with a sad look on her face. "Eric and I broke up"

Both of them sat down on the bed. Lucky for Wes nether of them weren't very heavy or he would have been crushed. They stated to take about what had happen. Jen shook her head. "Taylor you love him ok, don't deny it."

Taylor shook her head. "I don't know what I feel about him. One day I love him and the next day I hate him. It's confusing."

"Well love is confusing." She said agreeing with her.

"Yeah it's like you and Wes." Taylor said with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny." Jen said sarcastically.

They talk for a while longer then Taylor left. "Wes she gone you can get out now." Jen said. No answer. She then looks under the bed to see him sleeping. "Wes, wake up."

He wakes up and smiles and get out.

"How do you sleep like that?" Jen asked.

"Well, when you are talking to some one for more then an hour it will put you to sleep." Wes said yawning.

"Well she is gone now so let's get back to we were." She said and kissed him. Then there was a knock on the door again. Wes hides under the bed again with a groan. Jen walks over the door and opens it and sees Katie.

"Hi Katie what up, and why do you look so damn happy?" Jen asked sounding a little pissed off.

"Lucas and I got to gather." Katie said with excitement.

"Wow that's great." She said and the talked for a while. Then Katie left and Wes got out from under the bed.

"Well the intrusive people never stop." Wes joked and gave her a kiss. Then there was another knock. He groans angrily "Who ever it is, I am going to kill later." Then hides under the bed.

Jen goes to the door and sees Kira. The talked for a while about Trip, and then Kira left. Wes get up again with a pissed off look on his face. "I hope that's the last one."

"I hope so too." Jen said guest as angry as he was, the start to make out again but all of a sudden, then there was a knock on the door…again!

Wes is ready to open the door to kill who ever it is but Jen stops him and motions him to go under the bed. He goes under the bed again and Jen goes over to the door, and sees Lucas.

"Hi Lucas, what is it?" Jen said trying her best to not lose her cool.

"Well we al decided that because it is raining we should all get to gather to play a game of twister." He said and Jen cursed to her self.

"Ok give me 45 minutes to take a shower and change." She said.

"Ok meet us in my room." And Lucas left.

Wes got up from under the bed with a disappointment look on his face. "Ok I guess I should be going while you take a shower."

"Who says your going?" Jen asked and He stopped and looked at her. She smiled "Wes do you really think that it takes me 45 minutes to take a shower?"

Wes grinned devilishly. "Oh you're good." As Jen grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in to the bathroom.

45 minutes later Wes and Jen walk out of the room with a smile on the faces and head to Lucas' room. Everyone looked at them suspiciously.

"What took you guys so long?" Eric said razing an eyebrow.

"I had to take a shower." Jen said casually.

"And I had some important things to take care of." Wes said.

Lucas looked at them suspiciously but then shrugged.

"Ok Jen, left hand green." Trip called out and Jen bent down. Lucas, who was right behind her, smiled and tried to look up her skirt but she kicked him in the shins and he fell down. "Ok Lucas your out." Trip said then calls out. "Wes, left foot blue."

Wes moves his foot and he trying his best to keep him self up. Jen grins and looks to make sure no one is looking and sneakily grabs his ass. Wes jumps a little, losses his balance and falls. "Ok Jen is the winner in this round." Trip said.

Wes gives Jen a glare and she smiles innocently at him. Everyone was having fun excepted for Eric. He was staring at Taylor all day. Wes looked over at Eric and saw the blank look.

"Taylor rejected your proposal?" Wes asked.

"Yeah." Eric said sadly.

"She'll come around." He said with confidents.

"I wish." He said sounding like it wasn't likely.

Later on everyone went out to a restaurant. Everyone was laughing and enjoying them self's. Today was there last day before they were going back to Silver Hills. The trip had really deepened bonds and new relationships were begging. Trip had Kira, and she was going to move to Silver Hills in two weeks. Lucas and Katie friendship became something more. And obviously Wes and Jen had finally got together, although no one found out yet, and Wes and Jen were going to wait awhile before the tell everyone. The only two who were going home unhappy were Eric and Taylor. Lucas smiled and got up and raised his glass.

"This vacation has really been good for us. New relationships and a new member has going us. Kira welcome to the team, but just to worn you there will be a lot of work and a lot of yelling…and that's just from Jen." He said and everyone, and even Jen, laughed. "I want to make a toast to this great vacation, and I do hope we will have more vacations like this."

""Cheers." Everyone said. Tipped glasses and took a sip.

The next day everyone, excepted Kira, was on the plane heading back home. Trip and Kira said a long goodbye, although they knew she would be moving in with them soon. Wes looked over at the sad alien and smiled. Jen sat next to him and smiled and he smiled back. The plane took off and an hour latter Jen fell asleep with her head on Wes shoulder. Wes looked over at Eric, who had a gloom expression on his face.

"Are you ok" Wes asked with concerned for his friend. It wasn't like Eric to get this depressed.

"I will be." Eric said sadly, and then looked over at Jen, he still had no clue that she and Wes got together. "When are you going to tell her?"

"I will tell her soon." Wes said deciding not to tell him.

"Better tell her soon." Eric said worrying that she might go back to Alex or something.

Wes knew what he was thinking and didn't have too worry about Alex. The way he acted last time they saw him wasn't very prince charming. He looked over at Jen and smiled and then fell asleep him self.

Trip was sitting next to Eric, and Trip was getting a little annoyed with Eric's moping for Taylor. He wished that they would get back together but he knew how Taylor was so it would be a long time before they got back together. He lends back into his set and put his headphones on and played his music so he would have to hear Eric.

Katie and Lucas were in a pretty big lip lock. It was making Taylor sick. "Will you two stop?" She asked angrily. Both Lucas and Katie gave her the finger with out there lips liven each other. Taylor sighed angrily but then realized she wanted them together in the first place. She opened a book and read for an hour then stopped to think about how she and Eric first meet.

**(Flash Back)**

**Taylor was driving to air force base to work until she was pulled over. She rolled down her windows and saw an attractive dark hair man with dark eyes. She was given a ticket for speeding and left. Later during lunch break she saw him again. **

"**So, staying out of trouble?" He said smartly.**

"**Yes I am officer, thank you for asking." She said sarcastically.**

**He smiled at her. "You are sarcastic, I like that."**

"**Oh there is more were that came from." Taylor said then realizing she was flirting with him.**

"**Um…Taylor that's your name right." He asked and she nodded. "Would you like to have lunch with me?"**

"**Yeah, sure." She said smiling.**

"**My name is Eric." He said.**

"**Nice too me you, Eric" She said.**

**(End of Flash back)**

Taylor sighed and shook her head trying to forget the memory. A couple sets behind her; there was Eric who was thinking the same thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Ok I would like to say thinks to my sister for giving me this quote that I am using for thins chapter. I am sorry for the wait.**

**Chapter 7**

It was two weeks after the trip from London, and everyone was done there odd jobs for the day and now they were all off doing there own things. Trip was off to pick up Kira at the air port, Katie and Lucas went to see a move, Taylor was running a few errands, Jen was out for a run, and Eric and Wes were hanging out at the clock tower. It was a quiet, peaceful, day until the phone rings and Eric picks it up. "Hello"

"Hi is Taylor there?" A male voice asked.

"Who is this?" Eric asked sounding a little angry.

"This is Matt; um just tell her I called ok." He said.

"Ok will do." He hung up. "Not." Wes looked up and shook his head. Taylor has been going out on dates lately and it was making Eric really pissed. Then Taylor came up the stares.

"Taylor someone called for you." Wes said and Eric glared at him.

"It was Matt." She said and picked up the phone to call him.

"Thanks Wes." Eric said angrily.

"Eric if you want her back, give her space and she will come back to you." Wes said gently, and then looked at his watch. "I got to get going, I got some things to do." He lied he was seeing Jen. He when down the stars and headed to the mansion.

After he left and Taylor hung up with Matt, Eric looked at her with fury. "So that was, what it is his name…, I can't remember because it is hard to keep track of all the guys you dated." He said sarcastically.

"His name is Matt, and I have only dated two guys." Taylor said with annoyance.

"Oh, sure you have." He said bitterly.

"Eric, stay out of my life!" She yelled. "We got the annulment just yesterday, so leave me alone!"

"I am part of your life, like it or not." Eric said quietly but there was an edge to the tone. Taylor said nothing she gust walked out. Eric sighed sadly and went to the fringe and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels. Then he grabbed a shot glass. "Oh what the hell, I am in pain." He said and put the glass away and just took the bottle. He crawled out onto the ledge of the clock tower, overlooking the city. He opened the bottle and took a big swig of it. He closed his eyes and thought of Taylor.

"More odd jobs and I will scream." Jen said angrily as Wes was cooking dinner. He looked at her with a smirk. "What are you complaining about; all you do is answer the phones."

"Hey, that can be pretty annoying too." Jen protested.

"Oh sure it is." Wes said sarcastically and she shook her head giving him a glare. She sighed and asked. "So, how are Taylor and Eric doing?"

Wes groaned. "Don't get me stared on those two. They are arguing like you and I did when we first meet."

Jen winced. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yeah, in fact it even worse." He said with a shudder.

Jen looked over at him. "Do you want me to help you with the cooking?" She asked get up from the couch.

"NO!" Wes yelled franticly. "No, your job is just to sit there and look beautiful."

Jen sat back down and gave Wes an evil smile. "You know if you hadn't called me beautiful I would have killed you."

"Yeah, I know that, why do you think I said that?" He said and she smiled.

Trip was at the airport waiting for Kira. He looked at his watch. She should be here by now.

"Hey Trip what's taking her so long." Circuit said complaining.

"Circuit, be quiet and she will be here soon." He said annoyingly, and then he saw her. "Trip!" She yelled excitedly and ran up to him and gave him a hug, and then she pulled back and gave him a kiss.

"So how was your flight?" Trip asked and then tried to pick up one of her bags but almost lost his balance. Kira smiled and helped him from falling. "Good." She said as he caught his balance. He looked at her nervously "You don't have any more bags do you?"

She smiled "No, I am having the rest of my stuff shipped over." And he sighed with relief.

They walked out of the air port and the saw Lucas and Katie waiting for them.

"Hi Kira, I am so glade you're here, Trip has been moping about you for the last two weeks." Lucas said with a grin, and Trip gave him an evil glare. "Lucas shut up or I will tell everyone you're wearing a thong." Trip said with a smug look on his face.

Lucas turned bet red, and blurted. "How did you know?" Trip tapped his gem with a sly grin, and he scowled at him. Kira laughed hysterically and Trip looked at Katie who was trying to hold in her laugh.

"Katie, don't say anything, or I will tell everyone you're wearing my boxers." Lucas threatened.

Everyone walked into the car, and they took off to the clock tower. When they got in they saw poor Eric passed out on the couch, and the empty JD bottle on the table.

"Ok note to self never leave Eric home alone again." Katie said.

"Oh don't worry, Eric isn't completely alone." A voice yelled out.

"Oh thanks, Wes" Lucas said and walked over to check on Eric but then stopped, there was something about the tone of the voice that made him shiver a little.

To prove his point the voice said. "Actually I am not Wes." Then everyone turns around to see a dark brown hair version of Wes. "Alex?" Katie, Lucas, and Trip said in unison. Alex slipped off his sunglasses, and gave them a devilish smile. "I'm back."

Kira who had no clue who Alex was, nudged Trip. "Is that Wes?" She asked while Alex put his sunglasses back on.

"No far from it, meet Alex Drake the cold, dark version of Wes." Trip said in a spooky voice, and then Lucas starts doing the Twilight Zone them song.

Then Taylor walks in and freezes when she sees Alex. "Ok who the hell are you."

Alex looks at Taylor and gives her a lopsided smile. "You must be Taylor, my name is Alex." He said with a slight tone of interest in his voice. Taylor, who was enthralled by Alex, smiled coyly at him, but Lucas knottiest that Alex was up to something, and it wasn't good.

Then Jen and Wes walked in. Jen, who was surprised to see him, said in a fake tone. "Look Wes, it's your clone!" "Shh if we get too close the universe will implode" Wes said going along with her joke, but deep down he was going insane.

Alex looked intensely at them. "So, how is it going Jen?" He said with a mischief look on his face. "Fine." Jen said and Alex gave her a look and replied. "Really nothing exciting happened?" Jen bluffed. "No, same shit different day." Alex then looked at Wes, and he gave him his best poker face. Alex then shrugged, and both Wes and Jen sighed quietly in relief.

"So I guess you guy have added a few members scents I left." Alex said referring to Kira and Taylor. Then, slyly, whispered to Lucas. "I should say Taylor is pretty hot." Lucas could tell that he didn't mean it, he was just teasing. Alex then gave Trip a satisfied pat on the back. "Way to go on getting Kira."

Jen shook her head. "Alex what are you doing here?"

Alex looked at her. "I am here to help you guys out a little."

"Bullshit." Wes muttered silently then added. "What are you going to do, go after my morpher again?"

"No help you guys out with your odd job and stuff like that." Alex said giving Wes a look.

"Yeah right." Trip mumbled sarcastically.

Later on into the night everyone was watching a move, excepted for Alex who was changing into some appropriate close. Wes tried to get into the move, but was distracted by the fact that Alex was here. Jen, who scents his nervousness, put her hand over his and held it. Wes looked at her and she gave him a comforting smile, he smiled back. Alex, than came out wearing a long sleeved black shirt, jeans, and boots. He had also taken off his sunglasses, and he was glancing at Taylor. Jen looked at him, she had never seen look to him. It was either strict and cold, or kind and charming, which was rare from him these days. This look that he had on right now was sneaky and sly. It made Jen nervous and could only guess what he was up to. He was trying to get her jealous and get her back. After the movie was over, Wes and Jen were talking and Trip came up to them.

"So, I would be careful not to let Alex know that you two are together." He said.

"You know?" Wes said, and Trip tapped his gem.

"You didn't tell anyone else did you?" Jen said tensely and Trip shook his head.

"Are you kidding me, you guys would kill me if I did." He said with a laugh.

"Dose, Alex, know?" Wes asked anxiously.

"No, but he is suspicious, so I be careful." He said calmly.

The next day everyone was doing odd jobs. Wes was mowing lawns he had his shirt off. When he was done he herd Jen saying. "Oh that is sexy."

Wes cracked a grin and turned around to her smiling. "So, no more jobs to do?" He asked and she shook her head. "None." He put his shirt back on and they took a walk in the park.

"So, have you knottiest the way Alex acted?" Wes asked and Jen nodded. "Yeah, it is creeping me out."

"So, I guess you're not falling for Alex again, right." Wes said and Jen glared at him. "No, of course not, why would you think that, I love you Wes."

"I love you too, I was just afraid." He said and gave her a kiss.

The walked back to the clock tower. When they got in they saw the most shocking thing ever. They saw Taylor making out with someone.

"Taylor, were here." Jen said then the guy, who she was making out with, turned his head, then the saw the most shocking thing. It was Alex, he grinned slyly.

"Hi guys." He said.

**Really shocking right. Well I needed a little more conflict to make the story really interesting. Well I will try to get the next chapter up a little sooner. **


	8. Ending Story

I am sorry to announce that this story is being canceled. There are so many things that are in the way of me finishing this story. I am now into photography and painting which are now taking a lot of my time. I am also going to be busy with school once that starts up again. I will still be continuing with one shot stories but I can no longer do stories that have multiple chapters. Thank you for those that reviewed my stories whether there were positive or negative.

PS: Please cheek out my deviant art page. http://spikysarah. 


End file.
